Easy
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: Jeanette wants to go to the school dance but has no idea how to dance at all. Can Simon help her? Just a short fluffy SxJ fanfic I decided to write for fun. Enjoy!


Easy

**A/N: Okay. So I don't normally write Simonette mainly cuz Alvittany is my main ship. But I thought this would be kinda cute and please don't hate because it's my first SxJ story. If you don't like it, then don't leave some nasty review telling me how bad it is but other wise, review away. Anywho, hope you like this.**

**P.S- This is CGI.**

Jeanette sat on her grape purple bunk bed as she was deep in thought over something that bothered her greatly- the school dance. Why was this such a burden to the chippette? Because for so long, she'd avoided going to them mainly because they weren't necessarily her thing and yet now she wanted to go very badly for some odd reason. But that wasn't her problem. Her problem was she had no idea _how_ to dance at all. This not only embarrassed her but puzzled her because being the smart one in the group along with Simon, Jeanette was normally able to figure almost anything out from math to science to history to chemistry- you name it and so the fact this was one thing she couldn't figure out was confusing. Maybe it was the idea of it. Dancing with someone in such a… romantic fashion seemed as awkward as her shy personality along with the fact she was a little clumsy from time to time. So how on earth was she going to know how to slow dance? She gave a deep sigh wishing there was some way… somehow… that she could learn how to slow dance.

"Jeanette?" A familiar male voice called softly. She lifted her head to see Simon standing a few feet across from her.

"Oh… hi, Simon." Jeanette said shyly looking down at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Simon questioned curiously taking a few short steps forward.

"Yeah it's just-"Jeanette began but stopped. "You know, never mind. It's nothing."

"Okay then. I'll see you later I guess." Simon shrugged and started to leave.

Jeanette chewed her lip in hesitation and sighed silently before stopping her counterpart from leaving. "Simon, wait!" She blurted. Simon turned himself around in surprise to face her. "Okay. Y-you the school d-dance this Friday?"

Simon nodded. "Yeah. What about it?" He responded.

She thought for a few seconds. This was one of her closest friends who aside from her sisters, was the one she went to for help. But what if he didn't want to help her or thought it was silly. Despite her worries, the chippette chose to tell him. "I-I r-really wanna go. But there's one p-problem. I don't know how to slow dance at all. I know it shouldn't keep me from going… but it is." Jeanette explained and turned away.

"Well…. D-do you w-want m-me t-to help you?" Simon asked. "You know, learn how?"

"You'd do that?" Jeanette clarified her crystal blue and purple eyes widening with happiness.

"If it means that much to you, then of course." Simon assured her. "Give me your hand."

Jeanette felt her cheeks burning up as she cautiously gave Simon her hand. "O-okay." She said. She felt his arms go around her small waist as her hands went half way around his neck. "N-now what?"

"Just try and keep your movements at a slow but steady pace. You wanna make sure you're moving with your partner." Simon told her. "Try moving back and forth and side to side slowly."

The chippette nodded and carefully began scooting briefly from side to side and she made sure that she was keeping a slow pace like Simon had told her. "Like that?" Jeanette wondered looking back up at him.

"That's great. Keep going." Simon urged her. Once they finished with their dance, Simon gently released her. "See? It's easy as that."

"Thank you, Simon." Jeanette said with a smile. The two chipmunks stood still for a moment as they just stood there unsure of what to say after what had just happened.

"It wasn't a big deal. But you're welcome." Simon said.

"Um… so I guess I'll talk to you later?" Jeanette guessed.

"I guess so." Simon agreed nervously.

Jeanette approached him and gave him a hug. This surprised Simon more than anything yet he returned the embrace happily and then they pulled apart both blushing under their fur. For a moment, they just looked at each other and then, Jeanette walked out of the room happily leaving Simon in a dazed state. Teaching her to dance was easy, but coming clean and telling her how he _truly _felt about her… that was a different story.

**I know it's not anything great. But I hope I at least did a decent job. Anyhow, if you liked this and you wanna see more fanfics on SxJ or other pairings or you have ideas, requests or suggestions, just inbox me. Peace out!=)**


End file.
